All Time Low
by Minuetta
Summary: When things go wrong in Darcy's life, people normally come to the rescue, this time, it comes from the person she least expects. Initial Idea from the song 'All Time Low' by The Wanted. Eventual Darcy/Thor. This is my first FF, please don't slaughter me :3 I don't own any of these characters and never will.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_~Praying won't do it, Hating won't do it, Drinking won't do it, Fighting won't knock you out, of my head.~_

'Loki, please, come home, I miss you, I need you here, please, please please.'

Darcy's curled up on her sofa, the overly big one that she splurged on last Christmas, praying to him, begging him to come home, that she misses him, and she needs him here with her, that she can help him, but he's trying not to listen, ignoring the desperate pleas.

Once again Loki has left without telling anyone where he's gone. After spending a few weeks with Darcy he's just left, after considering just how quickly she was falling for him, he decided that he could never love a mortal. Still unhappy with himself and not willing to let anyone help him, he quickly sank back in to the insanity that caused his first attack on Midgard.

Darcy slowly started to get over him, using a method that Tony often favoured. She would go out to various pubs and bars, in hope of drowning her sorrows and finding a way out of this misery.

Trying to avoid anyone that she already knows Darcy heads out to the next bar on the list that she composed last week.

* * *

Slipping through the thick cloud of smoke Darcy finally reaches the door that lets her out in to the cold night, stumbling a little trying to get up the steps leading on to the street. Trying to avoid bumping in to any of the couples that seem to turn up where ever she is, Darcy fails to notice the shadow that is following her down the alley, slowly getting closer, getting faster.

The darkness is starting to creep her out a little, so in go the ear buds, trying to block out the fear, hand gripping around the taser that always keeps her safe, a few more steps and Darcy has finally seen the mysterious figure.

She can see the shadow getting bigger, catching up to her. She starts to walk a little faster, trying not to look like she is panicking. Her heart is pounding in her chest, and the alcohol in her system making everything fuzzy and confusing. "Oh shit!" she exclaims as she falls flat to the floor, the taser flying from her grasp. The shadow hasn't waited for her to get up, all she can "no, get off me!" she cries as this mysterious man kneels down next to her.

Pulling her on to her back. Climbing between her thighs, pushing and pinning her arms above her head. She can feel his...intention... pressing up against her, making her scream out.

The stench rolling off of him feels toxic in her throat, he stinks of cheep whiskey and fags.

Managing to get one hand free she reaches for his face, slapping him and clawing at his eyes. His spittle dripping on her face from the force of her retaliation, he tries to keep her still, trying to bring a chloroform soaked rag to her face.

The sky erupts and the rain comes pouring down, thunder booms through the sky and lightning flashes illuminating the entire street. "Enough! Let her go!" Darcy feels the pressure leave her chest as the drunkard is thrown in to the wall across the way, the God of thunder standing at her feet looking enraged. Hair flying, Mjolnir raised to the sky summoning the blinding light that Darcy finds so comforting. Coughing and spluttering the crazed drunk grabs one of the loose iron bars from the broken railings next to him and runs straight at Thor, screaming and cursing, he manages to land one blow on him that would cripple an ordinary man, but barely made the raging god stumble. Grabbing the front of the sleazes shirt, Thor throws him once again, this time harder, down the alley towards the pub. "If you have any sense left in you foolish mortal, you will leave now!" The electricity flowing freely around the God, glowing a faint yellow and blue, terrifying the stranger as he starts to come to his senses.

Hearing a groan from behind him Thor turns and scoops Darcy up in his arms, embracing her carefully checking for any major wounds, there is nothing too bad. Seeing her in this state he decides that there is no way he is letting her go home like this alone, even if it is just a few streets away. Darcy peeks out from under her hair, looking up at the man who has just saved her life, silently thanking him in her head, a basic form of prayer, hoping that he won't too mad at her for long, before she passes out again.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I hope to update more often when I can, because of the hectic schedule at college and balancing it with home life, unfortunately this means that currently each chapter will be fairly short. Can you please let me know if you would like this or if you would prefer longer chapters, less often :3 I hope you are enjoying it so far!

* * *

Chapter 2

If he needed to, Thor could navigate Darcy's apartment with his eyes closed. After countless sleepovers, often with the company of Jane and the other avengers, Thor would quite happily call this place his second home on Midgard.

Carrying the sleeping woman through to her bathroom, he placed her carefully on the fluffy rug that she loved so much. The poor girl was filthy from the attack in the alley but was clearly not able to clean herself in this condition.

Setting the water to run in the bath, Thor turned his attention back to Darcy, carefully trying to take off her converse boots and socks with out tangling up the laces. She was particularly fond of these rainbow ones, and when ever any one asked her about them, she would proudly state that she got them from the president! Quite a feat for a mortal as young as her, he thought to himself, but she truly is an amazing woman and no one can deny that.

Carefully lifting Darcy's hips with one hand, he managed to pull off her jeans with the other, leaving her pants on just in case she was flustered when she awoke. Nudity has never been an issue on Asgard and Thor didn't quite understand what the big fuss was about down here on this realm. Every one is similar in respects to their anatomy, and from what he has seen, his Lady Darcy has nothing to worry about, in fact, she should be proud of her body.

Lifting her to him, Thor lifted up her coat and top at the back, swiftly unclasped her bra, and pulled all of the layers up and over her Darcy's head, leaving her bare except from a pair of panties that seemed to have a flying rainbow cat on them, how odd.

Lowering this sleeping beauty in to the warm water, Thor felt proud that he had managed to take care of the maiden so far with out aggravating any of the injuries that she has sustained. He noted that the water was particularly clear, and figured that he should add some of the pink liquid that Darcy said not to touch, but considering it is for her, Thor added a few caps full any way, watching the bubbles form around the end of the bath. Giving it a swish with his hand, he turned the taps off and proceeded to take his armour off slowly. He could make it disappear by magic, but there was something therapeutic about removing it manually that Thor enjoyed. It was kind of like signalling the end of a battle, trusting your environment enough to let your guard down. Walking through to the bedroom, he piled his clothes on the chair that Darcy had dubbed as his, purely on the that she was fed up of him breaking her comfy ones, and that this was the biggest chair in the flat.

Before getting the spare pyjama bottoms out of the bottom draw that was full of the avengers gear in case of a spontaneous drinking night, Thor took a moment to stretch and have a brief look around the room that he was stood in. The king sized bed at the far end of the room, with the big windows on the side walls, the rest of the wall space was covered in books, romance, mystery, crime, factual books, picture books, you name it, Darcy most likely had it. The Small desk where her laptop sat, and the shelf next to it where her ipod would normally sit, the massive wardrobe that was full of woolly jumpers and tight jeans that Darcy loved so much. Yes, this is a place that Thor could be happy, not having to live up to any expectations, free from title of Prince of the nine realms, a place where he can have a pillow fight with his best friend, or sit and watch movies whilst shovelling nutella in his mouth with out judgement, or anticipation of enemies attacking.


	3. Chapter 3

Just another little bit whilst I have the time, sorry its so small! I do love reviews, especially constructive criticism, each time you leave a message, my tech beeps at me and brings me back! Let me know what you want, and I'll take it in to consideration, I have a rough plan written out for the next few bits but its all change able. :3 Enjoy xx

* * *

Chapter 3

There is something magical about the way that the water ran down her smooth skin. It's kind of like watching the rain in summer from the palace windows he thought to himself. Drip, drop, splash. The dirt just rolling off, and the soap suds slowly bursting and disappearing. "Jane never lets me help her in the bath, I never understood why." he whispers softly to the sleeping woman. After washing her hair and making sure that all of her injuries were clean, he sat and watched over her, in case she woke up, topping up the water to make sure that she didn't get cold.

Thor traced his thumb along the cut on her cheek trying to be as gentle as he could, but it was obviously not gentle enough. Darcy's eyes fluttered open and she let out a groan, moving to rub her hands over her eyes, but catching one of her cuts at the same time "Dear God what the hell happened?" she whimpered at Thor, who had backed off as soon as she started to wake, not wanting to cause her any distress. "Well Lady Darcy, you have been going out night after night trying drinking yourself in to oblivion, and tonight, you were attacked trying to get home. You should really have one of us come with you if you are going to attempt these things in the future, but honestly, I would rather you stopped this nonsense, can't you see you are hurting your self?" Darcy was gob smacked to see tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Whoa whoa whoa big guy, First off, its Darcy or Darce, not 'Lady Darcy' and secondly what's the tears for? Surely I should be the one crying? I mean after all..." Thor held his hand up to quieten her, "Do you not realise how I.. I mean we all suffer, watching you destroy your self like this? Darcy you were in serious danger tonight, had I not stopped that man, who knows what would have happened. I have a few ideas but I'd rather not think about that." This was completely new for her, she had the God of Thunder, silent tears streaming down his face, on her bathroom rug, after rescuing and taking care of her. The only noise in the room was the rain pounding on the windows.

Letting her instincts kick in she turned to him "Thor, stop. Get up." Looking sightly baffled, he obeyed. "Go and get one of the towels from the cupboard, the red fluffy one."

Waiting until he had turned and left the room, Darcy slowly stood up, flicked most of the water off, then stepped out on to the rug, just as Thor walked in to the room, trying not to giggle as he did a double take. He had to admit, she was the most beautiful thing he had seen, even more stunning than Jane, this young girl, stood in front of him, Ivory skin still glistening from the water, little toes, leading up to shapely legs, wide hips that dipped in to the curve of her stomach, large firm breasts resting on her chest, each one tipped in a dark pink with large, and now hard nipples, the hollow at the base of her throat, the dark chocolate curls that hung damp around her face and over her shoulders, arms held just in front of her. Plump red lips and the most gorgeous blue eyes that are fixed on his face, searching for a reaction.

She walked up to him slowly, resting her hands on his chest "Uh, Thor, can I have the towel yet?".


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry this has taken so long to get here, and its the smallest of the chapters so far! D:**

**Christmas and the Newyears celebrations have been hectic, and illness and family and travelling and college work and our anniversary and ALL OF THE THINGS GOT IN THE WAY!**

**The new plan for regular updates is to write bits in the spare time of my week, and submit it on here on either Fridays, Saturdays or Sundays, you choose!**

**As always, I'd love some constructive criticism and I hope you enjoy what little there is of this bit. Thanks for putting up with me!**

**Lots of love!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any one :(**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Oh of course, my apologies," Thor stuttered.

Pushing her body up against his, Darcy wrapped her arms over his shoulders, running her fingers over the mounds of muscle in the process. "Would you mind?" she asked with a slight smile, resting her head on his bare chest.

"Here you go." He muttered softly, pulling her even closer, covering her with the blasted towel, and tucking it slightly at the back, running his hands down her sides, and resting them on her hips.

"Thank you" She whispered up at him.

"You're welcome... Darcy" he said softly. It was impossible to miss the affection in his voice.

"No, for everything Thor, for always being there for me, even when I don't deserve it. Tonight, I don't know what I would have done with out you. I've just been so torn up about...Loki." Struggling to get the thank you out, Darcy had to pretty much choke the last word out.

"Darcy, he is a fool."

"No you don't mean that, he is your brother, and you love him unconditionally."

Thor could feel her tears landing on his chest, this is not what he wanted for her. Ever. His own chest was tightening up, feeling nauseous, sickened, knowing that someone that he loves is causing this pain. "That doesn't stop him from being a fool. Only a foolish man would be stupid enough to leave you.' he cut her off "You are a beautiful, amazing, feisty, smart young woman, and I am of the opinion that he does not deserve your tears any longer, Darcy can't you see? You have men and Gods that would do anything to see you happy, to be the cause of your joy. You are no mere mortal, you truly are something special. Darcy, Darcy? Are you ok?"

"You. You said Gods. With an 's'. Gods plural." She said backing up a little, pointing at him accusingly. "Did you mean that or was it just a slip of the tongue? An accident?"

"I, I, yes, no...uhh" Stumbling over his words, Thor had gone bright red.

On any other occasion, Darcy would have been in hysterics, but now, she was just stood there with her mouth wide open. "Thor, do you mean, you?" She whispered so softly, he only just heard her.

He swallowed hard and nodded. "I'm sorry if I've offended you Lady Darcy, please don't be mad, I'm sorry, I'll leave now.." Blurting all of this out he barely heard her.

"No, Thor, do you mean it?"

"Yes, Darcy I do."

"Then kiss me." Blushing a deep crimson, hands clutching at her towel as if it could save her from herself.

"Pardon?"

"I.. It doesn't matter, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

Pulling her in to his arms once again, Thor pressed his lips against hers, trying to contain the hunger that had been building up with in him. Kiss after kiss, she slowly started to relax in to his touch, running her hands up over his muscled torso, trying to get even closer, desperate for his touch.

Reaching up Darcy curled the blonde locks at the back of his head in to her hand, pulling his head back, just enough to be able to break away from his lips and rub hers on the thick stubble of his cheek, kissing along his jaw, making a trail of little kisses his neck, licking, nibbling sucking her way down the centre of his chest, past his naval, to the top of his hips, letting her towel drop and sinking to her knees.

Hooking her fingertips on the band of his trousers, she looked up to Thor, checking for permission first, before tugging them off his hips, letting them fall to the floor.

Holy Fuck, were the only words to come to mind, as she came face to face with the biggest cock she had ever seen. "Well, you really are the big brother aren't you" she giggled...

* * *

OhmyGlob. I can't write smutt. Brace yourselves for the next chapter folks, I have no idea what is going to happen! I have a plan for the next few days of their lives, but what happens tonight? Anyone care to tell me? Because I'd sure like to know :D

Stay safe, and I'll see you all next weekend, unless you care to leave me a message ^_^ xx


End file.
